A trainers resolve
by Frosted gallade
Summary: A nineteen year old man starts a pokemon journey in an untraditional way. rated M for mature.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the franchise.

Author's note: Hey everyone my this is my first time writing a fanfiction I hope you enjoy it and I hope to make more. Warning this fanfic is rated MA.

Chapter one

"I enjoy the simple things in life music, art, sports, and battles. My name is Shane, the world is full of beautiful things. All made by god. I'm 19 years old. Most trainers start a pokemon journey at age 10, but I didn't want to be the same as everone. I started my journey to be the best pokemon trainer when I was fourteen. I've been training every day since I got my first pokemon. My partner is Astral an altaria. This is the story of our journey.

"Hey, shane wake the hell up."

"Ugh, what do you want Tyler?"

"We're getting pokemon today remember?"

"Yeah, in three hours!"

"Well you need to get up anyway."

"Just get out."

I sat up in bed trying to wake up. Wasn't really feeling it today. I live in the hoenn region In a town called littleroot. Very small town in the middle of nowhere.

"morning shane, I made breakfast do you want some?"

"No thanks mom I think I'll just get some air."

"Oh can you run to oldale Town I have a package that is there?"

"Yeah I'll get it."

Walking up the road I thought about what starter pokemon I would choose. I walked through the tall grass without any trouble the pokemon here are not strong to harm anyone. I made my way to the pokemart, picked the package up and walked out the door. Passing the pokecenter I heard screaming and growling. I ran to see what was happening. A swablu was being cornered by a mightyena. The swablu noticed me and started to fly up but before it could get off the ground the dark typed dog. Tackled the bird knocking it unconscious.

"Little bit cheaper thought she could get away?"

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

*Bam*

I punched the dog in the snout making him fall down.

"Oh. So we got a hero. Come on out boys."

Out of nowhere four other mightyena came forth. Standing in the middle of the circle they created, holding a box I set the box down and stood still. Then one of the dogs yelled.

"Get him."

I ducked the first dog grabbed his hind legs and spun him into his pack. The leader remained.

"Well. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get that swablu, take it to the center, and then going home."

"Fat chance!"

*chomp*

I stood there looking at the mightyena that had bit my still on my shoulder it asked.

"Hurts dosn't it?"

I stuck both hands in his mouth and pried his jaw of my body.

"What are you doing?"

Without answering I looked at it and snapped his neck.

ignoring the cries of the remaining dogs I walked over to the swablu picked it up, got my box and set back to odale town.

"If you want to try to avenge your leader I live in the town south of here, but if you hurt my family what happened to your leader will happen to your whole pack."

I walked to the center ignoring stares by patiences. "Hey nurse."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of this." I handed her the swablu.

"Sure but what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"But..."

"I'm fine!"

"I'll be in the lobby."

An hour later the nurse came out and lead me to the swablu. Walked into the room.

"Why wasn't swablu in her pokeball when you brought her in?"

"She's not mine."

"Well I have to check the other pokemon."

The nurse left and left me with the swablu.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Here." I set down an Oran berry.

she ate it in a second.

"Alright see ya."

I walked out of the center back home to be greeted by my mom outside the house.

"Hi honey, what happened to you!"

"Nothing."

"But your bleeding!"

"Mom get down!"

My mom ducked low enough to allow me to swing my leg at the mightyena.

*slam*

"What did I tell you!"

"Shut up!"

*chomp*

he bit my forearm.

"I told you what would happen if you harmed my family."

*fa-thud*

I slammed him on the ground.

"Wait Shane, I'm not hurt!"

"Look out!" I threw the mightyena on my arm at the one about to lunge at my mother.

"Mom get in the house!"

"Okay."

"Don't look outside till I say!"

"Alright dear."

The mightyena snarled and prepared to attack.

"I'll kill you."

"I warned you what would happen and you didn't listen. Call out the rest of your group!"

Without the order they came out fangs bared. One jumped at me I caught it snapped it's neck just in time to see the next one run towards me. Before it could jump I swung my leg shattering it's leg and threw it at the next one running. He dodged the body lunged and scratched my cheek. I swung my fist and hit it in the side of the face knocking it out. The forth one of the five ran toward me. I moved to the side brought the palm of my hand on its back crippling it. The last one was the leader. This time I walked toward him. He shook in fear.

"Are you going to die with dignity?"

He began to run the opposite direction.

"Oh no, you're not leaving" I said grabbing It's tail.

"P-p-please let me live!"

"No." I picked up the leader holding his face to look at mine. "You planned to attack my mother." I began to beat the mightyena.

"Stop! Please!" Its cringe becoming louder.

I dropped the dog pokemon on the ground.

"Get out of my sight!"

The mightyena began to crawl away. A trail of blood in its wake.

I walked inside the house my mother looked at me in horror.

"You watched didn't you?"

She just nodded.

I walked up the stairs packed some things, and then walked down the stairs. My mother still ìn Shock.

"Tell Tyler I'm sorry. I'm going to be a pokemon master mom, I'm sorry that happened." I handed her a piece of paper. "If anything happens call that number I'll always have my phone on me." I kisses her forehead and walked out the door. I looked at the house one last time and began to walk down the road. I passed odale town and walked to the next city.

"Hey where are you going?"

I turned around and saw the swablu I left at the pokecenter.

"What do you want?"

"you don't have to be mean."

"Fine, what."

"I saw what happened. You protected that woman."

"She's my mom."

"Why did you leave her then?"

"I didn"the want her to be scared of me."

"Pretty wise move, so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take the pokemon league challenge."

"Well then I'm coming with you."

"No." I turned around and walked away.

"Please." She flew in front of my face.

"Why do you want to come with me anyway?"

"Because I want to get stronger, and I take it you don't have any pokemon with you.

*sigh* "Fine. Let's go."

Sorry guys this is the end of the first chapter.

Author's note : I do not own Pokémon in any way. This is my first fanfiction, I'm sorry if some of you are displeased with this story.

If you like this story please let me know in the comments what I can do to make it better, or suggest another pokemon to add to the will be a lemon soon.


End file.
